Expandable structures are used in a variety of applications. For example, accordion bags are commonly employed in water and air mattresses, air bags for vehicles, and for storage and delivery of medical, pharmaceutical and consumer fluids. In addition, methods for manufacturing accordion bags from films, such as thermoplastic materials, are known. These methods typically involve primary folding processes before any sealing takes place. The folding of the material is cumbersome, slows down manufacturing time, and makes it expensive.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a superior system and method for manufacturing expandable structures. In particular, it is desirable that the manufacturing process requires minimal or no folding steps.